


Super Creeps

by MiniNephthys



Category: Mogeko Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yonaka finds the worst of insults.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Creeps

The scene is a simple one: Yonaka, her hands cuffed above her head and her feet chained to the frame of a bed; King mogeko, laughing, expression the same as any other Mogeko’s. She’s well and truly caught.

“You put up a good fight, I’m impressed,” mogeko says, when his snickering dies down. “But there’s no way you can run now, moge.”

Yonaka stares at him, face blank.

A few moments of silence pass before he goes on. “Not going to talk or beg for your life, huh? Well, quiet girls have their own kind of moe,” he says, taking a step forward. “Let’s you and I play, Yonaka-tan, for the rest of your-”

She says something, too quietly for him to hear even at this distance.

He tilts his head. “Huh? What was that? I don’t read lips, mogege.”

“...Defective.” A hard gleam has come to her eyes as she says the word. “You’re defective. You, and the rest of the Mogekos, they’re all defective.” She’s stunned him into silence, so she goes on, a smirk appearing on her face. “The Special Mogekos are what real Mogekos should be like, but you’ve twisted and ruined the rest of the species. You don’t deserve to exist like you are, you’re a blight on your race and your world. You’re a defect, a defect, a defect-”

“Shut up!” Anger makes his body shake. “How dare you say that to me, the king! You’re just a human, you don’t know the first thing about Moge-tan!”

He doesn’t want to ruin her with his sword, but she has to be punished for speaking such heresy, so he lashes out with his long tongue, intending to slap her with it-

-and she grabs onto his tongue before he can even reach her.

“You’re also an idiot,” she says, pulling her hands out of the already unlocked handcuffs. “Who has one key work for every lock in the castle?”

She lifts him by the end of his tongue before slamming him into the floor. Then she lifts him up and slams him back down again. Again, and again. He tries to pull his tongue back but the head trauma makes it impossible, and head trauma gives way to unconsciousness.

Yonaka beats him against the floor another few times for good measure, then drops him. She doesn’t know whether he’s dead or not, but she’s fairly sure, and anyway, she needs to prioritize leaving.

“Thank you, Prosciutto Fairy,” she says, leaning down to detach her legs from the bed. “...Thank you, Defect Mogeko.”

The word that’s an insult to King mogeko is one of the finest compliments she could give to her dear, departed friend. Normally she wouldn’t stain his memory and his name like that, but she suspects he wouldn’t mind his name being used to anger the king. It’s as good as a rocket launcher, and easier to carry.

Defect Mogeko has given more to her than she ever could have asked him for.


End file.
